


Dark paradise

by lokied1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokied1996/pseuds/lokied1996
Summary: 吸血鬼Loki偶然救了骑士Thor，他发现Thor的血纯净而美妙，于是他想办法将他留在了身边，他们渐渐违背世俗，爱上了彼此……





	Dark paradise

（一）  
阿斯加德都城的竞技场人声鼎沸，民众们熙熙攘攘地围在四周，只为了观看在近期最受关注的一场比武，索尔.奥丁森，阿斯加德第一个因为战功显赫而被封赏为骑士的平民，被贵族出身的骑士富兰克林指控与他的妻子有染，虽然索尔一再否认了他的无端指控，他根本就不知道富兰克林的妻子姓甚名谁，但是外界的流言蜚语随着时间的推移和富兰克林的纠缠不休，越发地难听起来。索尔有他自己的骄傲，他是一名骑士，信仰上帝，信奉爱情，他绝不容许自己的名字和下流的字眼联系在一起，即使只是无关紧要的几点墨迹，索尔也不希望它留存在自己洁白圣洁的长袍上面，于是便有了这场比武，他要用实力，证明自己，是一名合格的王国的守护者。  
日头正炎，在竞技场内奔跑的马匹扬起烟尘，在猛烈的阳光下折射出扭曲地虚幻感来，索尔一只手搭在额前，眯着眼睛看着自己的妙尔尼尔轻盈地奔跑跳跃，这是当初他刚入伍时从集市上换来的马，初遇时它只是一匹被用来拉货的瘦骨嶙峋的马，然而索尔看出了它纠结的鬃毛下面强悍的骨骼，他拥有战士的基因，就应该在沙场上奔跑，索尔用他当时少的可怜的薪资将它买了下来，妙尔尼尔陪伴他上过无数次战场，经历过许多生死，它成了索尔最亲近的朋友，骑士和他的坐骑，这关系听起来就是那么的亲密无间，密不可分。  
“嘿，小子，你在发什么愣呢。”富兰克林骑着他价格不菲的纯种马匹趾高气昂地冲索尔叫嚣着，他的声音又尖又利，倒是和他间距过窄的一双小眼睛相对应，让人看着便生不出好感来。  
而与之相反的，索尔的身材高大健壮，长相也硬朗英俊，他拉过妙尔尼尔的缰绳，翻身骑上马背的时候，少女们的欢呼声在瞬间就响彻了整个竞技场，索尔有些惊讶地向她们回以微笑，有几个穿着束腰长裙的少女捂着胸口，差点就要喘不过气。  
“这就来了。”索尔一夹马腹，妙尔尼尔迈着长腿，悠哉地走到富兰克林对面，索尔已经穿上了一身银白色的软甲，他用自己筋肉遒劲的手臂夹着头盔，金色的头发在阳光的照射下明亮的有些刺眼，至少在富兰克林的眼中，索尔整个人都扎眼的厉害。  
“就按照我说的那样，谁输了，谁就要做对方的俘虏。”富兰克林仰着下巴，笑得格外自信，没人注意到一丝阴鸷藤蔓一样爬上他瞳仁狭窄的瞳孔“你输定了。”  
“哦，是吗？”索尔从随从手中接过盾牌和佩剑，左手将铜制盾牌挡于身侧，右手抓过轻巧的十字佩剑，在空中滑过几道凌厉的线条，最终竖在了自己的正前方，剑身因为刚才的一系列动作，微微地发着颤。  
“准备。”随着裁判的声音响起，两个人一齐戴上头盔，索尔按照规则向富兰克林挥剑示意，而他只是草率地点了点头，就将佩剑的剑尖对准索尔，双腿夹紧马腹，突然袭了上去。  
围观的群众轰然响起一阵倒彩声，但是富兰克林根本不以为意，只是快速地袭击索尔的要害，索尔当然不会让他得逞，一边贴在马背上俯身闪躲，一边找机会戳刺富兰克林的胸腹弱点，富兰克林的防守并不严密，攻击没不够连贯，索尔在马背上趴伏着与富兰克林周旋了一圈，便发现了他动作中的漏洞，他猛地直起身，同时妙尔尼尔飞快地驮着索尔绕到了富兰克林的侧面，软剑精准地挑下了对方的头盔。  
“你看，我这就要赢了。”  
“那可不一定。”富兰克林的话音刚落，索尔就觉得身下的妙尔尼尔突然不安地颤抖起来，索尔还没反应过来到底发生了什么，妙尔尼尔就变得更加的暴躁不安，他一次次地扬起前蹄，绕着竞技场狂奔，还不停的拱动着身子，像是试图让索尔离开它的身体，索尔拼命勒着缰绳，用手摸着妙尔尼尔的颈部安抚，然而妙尔尼尔不知怎么，就是无法安静下来，索尔的耳边是掺杂着观众惊呼的呼呼风声，他的眼睛被不停淌下来的汗水糊住了，看到的所有东西都像是隔了一层薄纱，突然一道银光闯进索尔的视线，他握着的缰绳失去了拉扯的力道，这破坏了索尔的平衡，他几乎在瞬间就摔下了马。  
“我早就说过，你输定了。”富兰克林的嘴角歪斜地勾着，他慢悠悠地晃到索尔面前，尖锐的剑头对着索尔的肩胛，手腕施力，将佩剑缓慢地送进他的身体，鲜血从他的身体里涌出，很快就将身上的软甲染成刺目的红色。  
很疼，索尔却没有吭声，他早已经习惯了伤痕，无论是削砍还是戳刺的疼痛他都经历过，但是这个结果不对，它的背后透着诡异透着偏颇，还有他在这个等级至上的土地上，从小不知经历多少次的不公，索尔攥紧了拳头，眼睛充血，从紧咬着的牙关中吐出几个字:“你作弊，你对我的妙尔尼尔做了什么？”  
“那你去申诉看看，看看有没有人会帮你，下贱的平民。”富兰克林凑到了索尔的耳边，话语里沾染着浓烈的腐坏的气息，索尔偏过头，深吸一口气，大声重复了一遍  
“我怀疑……对方在我的马上，动了手脚。”  
裁判瞥了索尔一眼，摸了摸他蓄起来不久的山羊胡须，便转身离开了竞技场，围观的群众们也开始四散离去，即便他们知道这场比武里面包涵了多少水分，他们也不敢冒失地为一个素不相识的骑士冒头，他们畏缩惯了，被一个贵族盯上的风险普通的平民根本承担不起，他们只能把亲眼见到的东西吞吃入腹，然后继续他们苟延残喘的生活。  
索尔被富兰克林派人绑缚住了手脚，他的身上又多了几个戳刺出来的血窟窿，汩汩地冒着血，将索尔贴身的袍子浸地又湿又凉，裹在身上难受的要命。索尔知道自己一定失了很多血，他的眼前逐渐变得模糊，身上也越来越冷，不住地打着寒颤，他觉得自己可能要死了，可是他不甘心，他才刚当上了骑士，刚实现了自己的梦想，他不甘心自己将会死在这样令人厌恶的贵族的手里，而不是牺牲在战场上，索尔的耳边开始阵阵的轰鸣起来，他噙着抹冷笑，看着富兰克林在他耳边絮絮说着些无关紧要的侮辱的话语，他的世界渐渐地张开了一副黑色的屏障，慢慢将所有的一切隔绝开去，在昏迷的前夕，索尔隐约听到有人说的话，虽然听起来像隔着几百几千米。  
“……把他……扔到达克尼斯森林……”  
森林里下了一场雨，一场突如其来的雨。雨势大极了，又泼又洒地，过度浇灌这片鲜少有人踏足的神秘地带。洛基是被雨声吵醒的，他坐起身，用火柴点燃床头的蜡烛，厚丝绒窗帘挡住了外面的天色，但淅沥的雨声依旧没有停歇，洛基赤脚踏在他柔软的波斯地毯上，一步一步，悄无声息地走到窗边，用手指扯开窗帘的一角，黑暗提前笼罩了整片森林，雨点噼里啪啦地拍打着窗楞，洛基毫不犹豫地打开了窗户，瞬间，靠近窗户的区域洇开一片湿迹，沾了水的丝绒无精打采地搭在窗台边，洛基一动不动地站着，任凭雨丝拍打在他的脸上身上，他的嗅觉向来灵敏，在这雨水中，他闻到了陈旧的泥土的腥气，草叶的清香，自己院子里蔷薇的芬芳，还有……洛基皱起了眉头，他闻到了一股子陌生，但是并不难闻的气息，香甜的铁锈味，被冲刷稀释了几回，却依然诱人，洛基确信，在这上千年的时光里，他从来没有闻过这样吸引他的味道，纯净得如同新生的婴儿，洛基深吸了一口气，又仔细嗅闻了会儿，他用右手向后捋了把落在额前的湿发，接着随手从衣柜里拿了一件呢绒大衣，连伞都没拿，就冲进了雨中。  
索尔不敢相信自己还可以醒过来，他睁开眼的时候感觉太过良好，以至于他觉得自己一定是来到了天堂，他身上的伤口都奇迹般地愈合了起来，除了失血过多的晕眩感和无力感，他没有其它任何多余的不适，他坐着判断了半晌，才恍然意识到自己正坐在一张全然陌生的床上，那是一张精致的雕花四柱床，床柱上雕刻这攀缘而上的蔷薇，床垫又软又温暖，像是天鹅绒制成的，这样奢侈的家具，索尔觉得自己一定是误入了哪位贵族的宅邸。  
“你醒了？”低沉磁性的嗓音在房间的角落响起，听得人心痒莫名，索尔眯着眼睛看过去，却看不清任何东西，那个声音再次响起，慵懒而充满蛊惑力“哦抱歉，忘记点蜡烛了。”  
随着蜡烛一支接着一支的被点燃，索尔见到了他这辈子见过的最漂亮的人，他的五官精致的仿佛石像雕塑，眼窝深幽鼻梁高挺，嘴唇薄而红润，他的身上穿着件纯白束领丝绸睡袍，领口有些松了，莹白纤长的脖颈隐约可见。他赤足走向索尔，他的脚也该死的精致，随着他的靠近，索尔的心跳速度一下子翻了倍，在胸膛了不停地雀跃着。  
“我是洛基，你叫什么名字？”  
洛基坐在了床沿上，索尔可以闻到一股淡淡的蔷薇香气从他的身上散发出来，和着他优雅的谈吐，迷药一般顷刻间剥夺了索尔全部的注意力。  
“我……我叫索尔，我是一名骑士。”  
“哦～是吗……”洛基听出了索尔语气里的骄傲和期待，他轻笑了声，食指摸上他坚实的胸膛，轻轻点了点“还真是……很适合你。”  
“你喜欢我吗？”洛基靠的索尔很近，他们的鼻尖几乎都要触碰到一起，索尔的后背不可控制地冒着汗，他知道自己面前的也是位男性，但自己却那么想同他亲近，搂住他的腰，亲吻他的嘴唇他的脖颈，这写个念头潮水般地汹涌而出，一发不可收拾地占据索尔的大脑，他下意识地点头，手缓缓触碰洛基的腰肢，可下一刻索尔收回了手，他像是触电一般把手缩回了身侧，洛基的身体太冷了，冷得像是一具尸体，一具早已经没有生命痕迹的尸体。  
“你是什么？”  
洛基双手撑着床，仰着脑袋深深地注视着索尔，他的嘴角翘着，笑得无害极了，然而下一秒他的笑意收敛了起来，翠绿的瞳孔变得深红，他咧开嘴，露出两颗尖牙。  
“你答应了我，就要留下来，不管我是什么，你都要陪着我。”  
（二）  
“我想你已经猜到我是什么了”洛基拿起摆放在床头的高脚杯，透明的杯身映出里面微微荡漾着的深红色液体。他缓慢地将杯口贴到自己的唇上，视线始终落在眼前这个惊慌失措的骑士身上，洛基勾唇，修长的手指执着酒杯微微倾斜，抿了一小口盛在被子里的液体，那些液体似乎有些过于粘稠了，部分滞留在了他的唇上，妖艳的深红衬得洛基的肤色更加的苍白，他唇角的笑容愈发深刻起来，不甚在意地用舌尖清理残留在自己嘴唇和尖牙上的液体。洛基将高脚杯凑到了索尔面前，浓烈的血腥气毫不留情地剥夺了索尔全部的嗅觉，饶是他一个久经沙场的骑士，也被这令人不太愉快的味道熏得头晕眼花，然而洛基似乎并没有看出他眼中的抗拒，甚至还笑着将酒杯贴到了索尔的嘴边“你……要不要也尝尝看。”  
“拿开!”  
索尔偏过头，右手在身前抗拒性地一挥，随着哐当一声闷响，大半杯鲜血泼洒在了柔软的地毯上，红色眨眼间就渗进了绒质纤维的孔隙里。  
“啧，你要知道，血液对我们来讲可是很宝贵。”洛基瞥了眼自己被弄脏了的地毯，惋惜地摇着头“你要怎么赔我？”  
“我不会赔你的，你这个和撒旦签下契约的恶魔，你会受到上帝的惩罚的。”  
“上帝的惩罚？你口中所谓仁慈的上帝从来就没有眷顾过我!”索尔的话似乎无意间戳到了洛基的痛点，他脸上的笑意在瞬间消失得一干二净，他咆哮着，愤怒和怨恨燃烧了他的双眼，还未等索尔有所反应，洛基在瞬间就扑了上来，他抓住了索尔的头发，将他的脑袋拉向一边，洛基看上去瘦弱，力气却相当惊人，索尔根本无法反抗，只能任由他低头咬在了自己脖颈处跳动的动脉上面。  
想象中的疼痛并没有袭来，取而代之的是一阵酥麻感，像是有人在温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，舔舐吮吸，接着酥麻的感觉化成无数细小的电流流窜到身体各处，索尔半张着嘴发出一声满足的喟叹，他快要被虚假的快感吞噬了，然而他的灵魂还贪婪地叫嚣着，想要获得更多，他搭在洛基腰上的手用力收紧，强迫两人更近地贴合在一起，他的下半身迅速地硬了起来，抵着洛基的大腿，洛基显然很清楚发生了什么，他嗤笑了一声，那笑声浮在索尔的耳畔变成湿冷的空气钻进他的耳朵里，让他全身的汗毛瞬间竖了起来。  
“你的血可真干净，干净得我都舍不得喝光了。”洛基抬起头，伸出两根手指放在索尔脖颈处的伤口上，轻轻一抹，苍白的指尖立刻沾染上了血液，他跪坐在索尔面前，将沾了血的手指放进自己的口腔里翻搅，在确定索尔因为他的举动有了反应之后，他才将手指拿出来，覆在自己留下的齿痕处，伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速愈合了起来，而索尔也因为流失了太多的血液而失去了意识，模糊间他感到耳畔又有冰凉的气息吹拂着耳孔“我要把你留下来，慢慢品尝……”  
索尔这一觉睡得格外黑甜，半梦半醒之间他甚至听到了美妙的钢琴曲，为他的梦境安上了一层浅淡而宁静的色调，直到索尔醒来，这声音依然没有停止，只是音调一转，曲风骤然变得诡异起来，像是突然一脚踏空，从阳光和煦的花园跌入黑暗幽深的洞穴，索尔心头一惊，原本残留的睡意也彻底丢了个干净。他觉得自己的头颅里一定是被塞进了铅块，昏沉的厉害，索尔扶着额头缓了好一会儿，才挣扎着下床，赤着脚，往房间外走。索尔穿过了很长的，由蜡烛照明的昏暗走廊，走廊尽头的古旧墙砖上挂着幅油画，画中端坐的只有一位少年，这画画的精细极了，索尔看清了他袖口和领口处的荆棘与玫瑰，也看清了他的脸，他是嘴唇紧抿着，看上去有些紧张也有些害怕，他的眼睛是翠绿色的，在烛火的映照下反射出荧荧的光来，就好像是一双活人的眼睛……  
“你在干什么？”  
索尔吓了一跳，他回过神来才意识到钢琴声早就停了下来，而洛基不知道什么时候站到了自己身后，他换了身衣服，敞领荷叶边衬衫扎进修身长裤里，外面披了件用金色丝线绣着花纹的收腰礼服，微卷的黑发用缎带束在了身后，看上去高贵又迷人，索尔看着他，一不小心就失了神，灵魂似乎轻易地就被他那双深邃的翠绿色眸子给吸了进去。  
“嗯？我在…看画。”  
索尔忽然意识到，洛基和油画里的男孩长了双一模一样的眼睛，甚至连外套上绣着荆棘和玫瑰也没有二致。  
洛基看了眼油画，便马上别过脸，他的脸上还挂着笑，但索尔直觉他并不怎么开心  
“那你说，我好看还是他好看？”  
“他……就是你吧？”索尔打量着洛基的脸色，迟疑着问道。  
“你还挺聪明的”洛基突然朝索尔的方向逼了过去，这样的突然发作索尔根本始料未及，只能赶紧抬手捂住自己脆弱的脖子。洛基看上去并没有打算袭击索尔，他的下巴抵在索尔的肩膀上，忽然笑了起来，他笑得整个人都在发着抖，等到笑够了才抬起头，用手背抹了把眼睛，冰凉的手指握上索尔温热的手腕“饿了吧，我带你去吃点东西。”  
所幸，这顿饭没有索尔预想中的那么可怕，没有带着血丝的生肉，也没有整杯整杯的鲜血，长条形的餐桌，洛基坐在主位，索尔则坐在了他的右手边，他们的面前都摆着一盘烤得喷香的肉，和一杯白色的液体。  
“这是鹿肉，我之前去觅食顺带带回来的，我没有味觉，可能把控不好味道，毕竟我太久没做饭了，然后这杯是威士忌，本来想用葡萄酒的，但是估计你目前对红色的液体可能有阴影就换成它了。”洛基说着将餐巾展开掖到自己的胸前，看着索尔愣在那里，许久没有动作，便将盘子往他面前推近了些“吃吧，可能不太好吃，将就一下吧。”  
索尔没想到这个几个小时前才吸了自己血的“恶魔”竟然会对自己这么体贴入微，不由地有些想不通，在洛基反复的催促下，才切下一块肉放到嘴里，果然是咸了，但是索尔没有吐出来，默默地咀嚼完了一整块，令他感到奇怪的是，除了咸味，鹿肉里还隐隐飘着股蒜香。  
“这肉里……怎么会有蒜味？”  
“啊，这个，你那个护身符①实在太难闻了，我就把它拿来做菜了。”  
“你……不是吸血鬼吗？”  
“我是啊”洛基也切了块肉放进嘴里，闻言挑眉“谁跟你说吸血鬼一定要怕大蒜的。”  
“他们都这么说……”  
“传言总是会和现实有些出入。”洛基嚼着嘴里的肉，眉头皱到了一起“我仿佛在嚼蜡烛。”  
“我不明白，你到底想要什么？”索尔抿了口威士忌就放下了刀叉，威士忌喝起来也放了不少日子，沉淀出了更加香醇浓厚的口感。  
“你被扔到森林里是结了什么仇家吧，因为钱权还是因为爱情？”洛基用餐巾优雅的擦了擦嘴，身子微微倾向索尔，好奇道。  
“我也不知道因为什么，大概看我出身太低不顺眼吧。”  
“瞧，人类社会总是演绎着相似的剧本，复杂又恶心，即使是你们，上帝的忠实信徒也不例外。”洛基站起身，踮着脚绕到索尔身侧，低头亲吻了他的脖颈，惹得索尔起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩“而我就不一样了，我只要你，我要你的血，要你陪在我身边。”  
“万一你哪天控制不住，把我吸干了呢？”  
“我相信我自己的自制力，何况……”洛基的指尖滑过索尔健壮的手臂肌肉，最终落在了他的大理石般坚硬的胸肌上“你的肉体和你的灵魂都有趣极了。”  
如果真的有那么一天，我会给你选择的权利，不会像我一样，一觉醒来，就堕入了永生的炼狱里。洛基出神地想着，不经意间几缕阳光透过床帘的空隙投射到了这方长年被黑暗笼罩的空间中，洛基贪恋地看了眼，便神色黯然地转身避到了角落的阴影里。  
“天亮了，我回房间了”  
“别想着出去，没我的引领你永远也走不出这片森林。”  
注:①中世纪骑士战斗时拿大蒜当作护身符  
（三）  
索尔还坐在餐桌前，呆呆地望着洛基离开的方向，他的脑海中还残留着洛基的那张惊世骇俗的面孔，还有用他那优雅美妙的嗓音说出的话语，他的整个人都像是暗红色的梦魇，突然出现在索尔原本平淡餍足的纯白色人生里，又蒙着层雾隔着层纱，让人探不清摸不透。索尔在成为一名真正的骑士之前，是一位虔诚的信教徒，他从小就从神父，从长辈们口中听过撒旦的故事，也被他们警告要当心邪恶的，以鲜血供奉灵魂的吸血鬼，但是当索尔如今，真正遇到了吸血鬼之后，他却厌恶不起来，他没有从洛基身上感受到浓郁的杀戮或者邪恶，他身上的那些沉郁的，阴森的氛围倒更像是孤独的产物，也许……他自己一个人在这里生活了上百年，光是想想，索尔就觉得恐惧，骑士的正义感和同理心在他内心激烈的交战中占了上风，他想也许陪伴这个漂亮得不像话的吸血鬼一段日子也不是什么坏事，不就是……丢掉点血，就当回报洛基救了自己性命的恩情，反正他总有一天可以想办法逃出去……索尔这样想着，端起手中的酒杯，仰起下巴一饮而尽。  
窗外传来啾啾的鸟鸣声，索尔将空了的透明高脚杯随手放在暗红色桌布上，起身走到窗边，厚重的天鹅绒窗帘像是一面密不透风的墙，将外面的艳艳的暖阳完全隔绝在这座长年不见天日的古堡之外，索尔回头望了眼洛基卧室的方向，又侧耳仔细听了听，并没有什么特殊的动静，过大的密闭空间安静极了，连烛油落进烛台的声响都清晰可辨，他抓握着窗帘布分向两侧，再将它们挂进因为旧未使用而生了锈迹的铜制挂钩里。这栋建筑的窗户朝向其实是很好的，没有了窗帘的阻拦，阳光一下子毫无遮挡地泄了进来，找在了索尔身上，也照出了索尔身边无数飞起的扬尘。沐浴在阳光下，索尔不由自主地闭上了眼睛，仰起了下巴，他是光明的忠实追求者，他热爱暖色的阳光温柔地照拂在身上的感觉，他喜爱阳光下万物都镀上层淡金色的样子。索尔透过窗子，仔细查看了这座城堡周围的景致，他惊讶地发现这里虽然地理位置十分的诡谲，却远没有他想象的那么阴森可怖，房子的一面临着悬崖，悬崖下是一条湍急的河流，房子的另一面正对着达克尼斯森林，一眼望进去黑黢黢的，仿佛一个深不见底的空洞，然而，房子的周围种了许多白玫瑰，纯白的花朵一簇一丛的热烈地绽着，却将古老的生着青苔的墙趁得更多了几分莫名的高贵清冷，索尔原本觉得洛基鲜妍的像是盛开的红玫瑰，现在却发现白玫瑰才更像他，美丽自是不必说的，却无端的透出些凄凉来。  
“你在干什么？！”索尔转过头的同时听到哐当一声巨响，他匆忙放下窗帘，有些慌张地看到洛基蜷缩在不远处的柜子后面，他换回他们初次见面时的纯白色睡袍，黑色微卷的头发有几缕披散在脸侧，他全身都在发着颤，烛台打翻在他的脚边，好在他雪白的脚背上并没有什么烫伤的痕迹，反而在他的右手小臂上出现了一片黑灰的焦痕。  
索尔蹲到洛基身边，凝视着他低垂着眼捧着手臂嘶嘶吸气的模样，身体没经过大脑思考便率先做出了反应，他握住洛基苍白纤细的手腕，微微用力拉到自己身前，然后低头在那处似乎已经死了的皮肤上吹气。湿热的风轻轻地吹着洛基的伤口，他明明应该没有任何感觉，却仿佛被一篇柔软细腻的羽毛不轻不重地搔了一下，温柔的涟漪慢慢地荡了上来，让洛基的唇角勾起了一个美妙的弧度，可惜的是索尔并没有见到，他无比专注地吹着洛基的伤口，眉心紧紧地皱着，像是在努力地用他直来直往的大脑去写一篇深刻动人的情诗，字里行间满是他笨拙的诚意。  
“你很喜欢阳光吗？”  
“嗯，阳光很明亮很温暖，是上帝给予的恩赐。”索尔依然握着洛基的手，他注意到在他说话的时候，洛基的手攥成了拳头又缓缓地松开。  
“是啊，我原来也是很喜欢太阳的。”洛基喃喃着，眼睛一直盯着自己小臂上的焦痕，它愈合的很快，但肯定会留下疤的，阳光那么美好的东西，确是为数不多的可以伤害吸血鬼的武器，洛基已经不记得阳光可以带来的温暖和明亮的触动，但是灼痛倒是真真切切，令人印象深刻。洛基用另一只没有受伤的手扶住了索尔的手臂，想要借着他的力量站起身来，冰凉的手心之下，索尔的皮肤温热到近乎发烫，他的头发在微弱的烛火下也散发着耀眼的金色光芒，也许拥抱他的感觉就像是重新拥抱阳光，洛基想着，起身的动作停在了半途，转而靠进了索尔的怀抱里，他能感觉自己脑袋下的身体一下子变得僵硬又局促，可他一动不动，就这样枕着索尔的胸肌，手指捉住了他揉皱了的前襟。  
“你……你不睡了吗？”  
“我失眠了。”洛基移动着脑袋在索尔的身前寻找最舒适的位置，黑发蹭到了索尔的脖子下颌，让索尔全身发软，某个部位倒很叛逆地硬了起来“你要知道这很难得，我活了几百年，也没有失眠过，也许……你要为此负责。”  
“我该……怎么做？”索尔的手僵硬地放置在了洛基的腰上背上，洛基突出的蝴蝶骨和脊椎搁得索尔有些不舒服，他调整了一下姿势，干脆将洛基更紧密地搂在了怀里。  
“你陪我睡吧……”洛基的手指在索尔的小腹周围打着圈，他满足地听着耳畔索尔加重了的抽气声，突然重重地握住了索尔早就立正站好的分身“做为交换，我可以帮你。”  
索尔迷迷糊糊地抱着洛基躺倒在了洛基柔软的双人床上，他的脑子里皮肤上，奔突的血液里全是爆裂燃烧的火星，烧得他又热又难耐，在这之前从来没有被除自己之外的人抚摸过自己的私密部位，他秉持着对爱忠诚的原则，拒绝一切建立在感情之外的肉体接触，可是现在，光是洛基翠绿色的眸子一瞬不瞬地看着自己，扇子一样的睫毛频率缓慢地扇动，索尔就已经醉了，他醉得厉害，醉得心甘情愿，即使脑海中有个小小的声音在不断地厉声告诉他这应该是吸血鬼天生蛊惑人心的把戏，索尔也在洛基的抚摸下自动地屏蔽在了脑后。  
洛基换了个姿势，主动跪坐在了索尔的腿间，他帮索尔脱下他被顶得有些紧绷的棉质长裤和贴身内裤，洛基噙着抹笑，将自己睡袍的领口向外扯了扯，露出了他性感的半边锁骨和肩胛，最后才有些迟疑地握住了索尔看上去有些狰狞的分身。有人说吸血鬼最善于引诱人，别的吸血鬼洛基并不知道，但是他确实凭着漂亮的脸蛋和日渐娴熟的伎俩引诱了不少人，男人女人都有，只是从来没有人可以让他自愿做到这个地步，他们通常都会成为洛基的食物，用他们的鲜血和生命换取最后的惊鸿一瞥，不过索尔是个例外，洛基喜欢他的血，也喜欢他的人，他足够英俊强壮，正直顽强，几乎完全是洛基的反面，是他最渴望拥有的光明的产物，即使他明知道这样做带来的可能是危险和毁灭，反正他已经活得够久了。洛基的手在索尔的茎柱上上下撸动着，他其实并不擅长这个，时间久了便觉得手腕酸疼，于是他作弊了，他侧身趴伏在索尔的身体上，手指顺着索尔光裸的手臂移动到他的手指间，嵌了进去，冰凉和温热交缠在一起，竟然出奇的舒适熨帖。十指交缠了好一会儿，洛基才执起索尔的手，他的舌尖在索尔手腕上打着圈，然后快而准确地咬了下去。吸血鬼的毒液可以给他们的食物带来超越性欲的快感，洛基一边轻吮着索尔的手腕，一边握着他的分身维持着动作，这回索尔很快便进入了顶峰，他低吼了一声，滚烫的液体从分身顶端的口子一股股地射了出来。  
灭顶的快感消磨了索尔的神智，恍惚间他觉得自己飘在了软绵绵的云层之上，他飘浮着，始终觉得有一缕清冷的幽香萦绕在自己周围，那香味太过诱人，即使索尔并看不到那散发味道的具体事物，他也想要拥有它，他伸手胡乱地在身侧拉拽，最终他终于抓到了它，那是一朵盛开的白玫瑰，上面还沾着清晨的露水，鬼使神差的，索尔低下头轻吻了玫瑰花瓣，更多的馨香散溢了出来，湿润冰凉柔软的触感久久的停留在索尔的唇上，让他满足的哼出了声。  
而在那摇曳的烛火的见证下，洛基呆愣的看着一脸满足的索尔，不知所措的摸了摸自己还残留着温热触感的嘴唇。  
索尔吻了他的白玫瑰，吻了洛基。


End file.
